Transformers One-shots
by Madsluads
Summary: Annoying plot bunnies put into the form of one-shots. Tell me if you want any continued.


**Again, to get annoying plot bunnies out of my head. These are Transformers related though, obviously, and I might continue one in my next Transformers story. I don't own Nike or Transformers. **

* * *

**Fanatic to Soldier to Fan girl:**

She was obsessed and she didn't mind it. Instead, she embraced the obsession with open arms. Like now. Today was movie night with her family and they were watching Transformers. She purposely wore her blue and red flame decaled sweatshirt over a blue shirt and her dark blue jeans which she added flames to. Her hair had red tips in it, and it was naturally a dark blue. Everyone, including herself, thought it was weird she was born with dark blue hair but she had no problem with it. Add her new Nike Dunk High GS shoes that were styled like Optimus Prime's paint job and she had the complete set.

"Jay! Time for the movies!" Jay smiled and rose from her room. Her eyes skimmed over her standard army issue duffle then her entire room. All the drawings of Autobots, her own that she thought of, movie posters, and the action figures. She refused to call them dolls, too much pride in the fact she was a Captain in the Army. And the only female 'Wrecker' as they dubbed themselves. A group of tough, hard, demanding whack jobs who lived by the term 'Shoot first; questions later' and _loved _to run head first into dangerous situations.

Taking her mind of the fact she was going to be deployed again the next day she exited her room and ran to the top of the stairs, running down halfway then jumping. The tile floor rumbled with her weight and the furniture shook slightly. Her younger brother looked up from getting the DVDs and laughed lightly before going back to his scavenger hunt. Jay glanced around then ran over to her brother and helped him find the movies. After all three were found, all in the back of the DVD case, Jay gave them to her brother and sat on the couch. Her father came from the kitchen holding a bowl full of popcorn and her mother. How the heck he had her in one arm was beyond Jay, but she did know she got her brute strength from her father.

Everyone settled, Jay sitting between her father and mother and her brother, Josh, at her feet, and watched as Optimus Prime's voice came over the speakers. Jay smiled at the baritone voice. Ever since she was young she wanted to be brave like the large robot. Strong, full of wisdom, an amazing leader, and willing to sacrifice his life for hour hold friends. The Transformers logo appeared and just as it started, the doorbell rang. Jay stood up, not minding missing this part, and went to answer it. She opened the door and just barely made out a familiar before her eyes focused on what was right in front of them. The barrel of a gun.

Drilled instincts kicked in and she was able to move the gun away from her face and towards her shoulder before pain erupted in her shoulder. She heard her mother scream and the milliseconds late bang of the gun before a red tainted blackness engulfed her.

* * *

Jay slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and her shoulder pulsed with her heartbeat. Her dark red eyes, that were again a mystery to the doctors and her family, were a brighter shade from the pain and were an obvious stand out against her deeply tanned skin. Jay sat up and gritted her teeth against the pain and started at the sight in front of her. That sent another wave of pain but it was roughly shoved to the back of her mind.

In front of her eyes was an almost completely destroyed city block. Thunderous booms and gunshots were still resonating throughout the streets along with rapidly dwindling screams. What scared her though, was that it looked exactly like Mission City from the first Transformer movie. An entirely different pain swept through her heart and she looked behind her, only to see her duffle bag in the middle of an empty lot. Jay's instincts went into high gear and her eyes darkened and narrowed. She pushed herself off the ground and walked to the bag, grabbing her field kit. She wrapped her shoulder and dry swallowed four pain killers before going into the hidden compartment. Inside was her personal semi auto rifle, a military provided M16 that was modified slightly to fit in the case, and her military issued Beretta M9. She grab the M9 and stuck it in her waistline before grabbing the rifle's strap and strapping it onto her back. She finally grabbed the M16 and extra mags before shouldering her duffle and creeping on silent feet towards the gunshots. As soon as she saw the robotic foot she was ready to have a fan girl moment. She shoved the need to squeal to the back of her mind and looked up to notice the face of Starscream. She aimed, then did something that Wreckers were known for doing. Something stupid and guaranteed the need to shoot.

"Yo! Dorito of Doom! Down here!" Starscream turned and received ten shots to his face and multiple others to chinks in his armor. He let lose a signature screech before flying off.

"And that is why his name is Star_scream_," she muttered to herself while rubbing her temples. More gunshots wafted from a place behind her and she turned. Just in time to see Megatron flying towards her. Her eyes widened before she dropped the M16 and jumped to the side, rolling and landing in a defensive crouch ready to spring. Megatron transformed and crushed the M16 before glaring down at Jay. Her red eyes widened in fear as Megatron chuckled darkly and reached for her. She let out a small squeak and jumped forward, doing a frontwards flip and landing on her feet, sprinting away. Jay was positive her eyes were the same color as his optics from her fear, and thus might deter the soldiers, but she didn't care. AS she glanced back her shoe snagged something and she flew forwards, landing hard on the concrete. She groaned as she rolled onto her back and touched her face lightly. She winced as it brushed her right eye and drew it back. She grimaced as she saw blood and winced as something sharp dug into her bad shoulder.

Jay looked up as Megatron neared. She was positive that her eyes were the same bright red glow as his, but she didn't care. She tried to scrabble backwards but her shoulder wouldn't support any weight. She fell onto her back once more and her eyes met Megatron's optics. She froze as she noticed something. For some reason it was easy for her to see the emotion, and she saw the internal battle that was raging. He froze too, and they both stared into each others eyes or optics, until a large explosion drew both their attention. Megatron looked once more at Jay and scowled before transforming and joining the battle again. Jay heaved a great sigh and laid her head back. She stayed under the sun for a few minutes until the explosions stopped and her adrenaline wore off. She groaned as she sat up and grabbed her rifle that fell before standing completely. Her whole body ached and her eye stung where it was cut.

She quickly walked to where she thought was the ending of the battle and readied her rifle, just in case. She entered the final alleyway and emerged at the intersection where all the Autobots stood and Megatron's body stood. Everyone was packing up to leave, but all attention turned to her. Everyone was stiff and looking at her strangely, especially Optimus, and Jay looked down at herself to figure out why. When she did, she saw she was still wearing Optimus' colors.

"Oh," she mumbled. A huge waved of dizziness washed over her before she did something that would bruise her pride for a while. She fainted.

* * *

**Well, it's sorta a one-shot. Kind of. Not really.**


End file.
